


Sports-Day Fundraiser

by Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/pseuds/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth
Summary: this happens a couple of months after the storm. station 19 plan this years sports day fundraiser and there is a massively funny surprise for lucas





	1. Chapter 1

It was station 19’s time to hold the annual sports day fundraiser for the SFD. Vic had been tasked with the job of game coordinator. She was going to have so much fun with this. They got together as a group on their day off and planned the whole day. All they needed now was for the chief to sign off on their plans.

When Vic got home that night she brought it up with him. “BTW, the paperwork tomorrow for the fundraiser, just sign it”

“I can’t sign something without reading it babe!”

“Do it just this once, I don’t you want to spoil the surprise” he looked at her with raised eyebrows and contemplated it for a while.

“Ok, only this time, but I need a favour in return”

“And what would that be, chief” she swayed closer towards him wrapping her arms around his torso.

“I can think of something” he kissed her on the lips “maybe a bit of this” he pushed his hands up her t-shirt “and some of this” he unbuckled her belt and navigated his hand to her centre.

“I can live with that” she started to take his clothes of as well, throwing them all over the apartment. They got down and dirty in many places that night.

-x-

A week later

It was the day she had been waiting for. Station 19 had been put out of operation that day, much to Lucas’ dismay, but Vic did make him not read the info. They set out all of the stalls and put all of the trucks where needed.

Quite a crowd formed throughout the day, the park was very busy. Vic hung around her crew most of the time, trying to avoid spilling to Lucas. When it was time she went over to him and told him to come with her.

Vic hauled him up on staged with the help of her team. She began to speak “can I have everybody’s attention” all of the public turned and looked at her, thankfully she was good at public speaking, even won an award for it. “I would like to thank all of you for coming today, for supporting us at the SFD by giving, we know the last few months have been difficult for all of us, even you. So we would like to give back to the public and have a day full of cheer and laughter.” She ushered for Lucas and her team to come over and join her.

“Now fire chief Ripley and the rest of my crew would like to sing a few songs” she winked at Lucas and laughed a little. “But there will be a twist. Chief Ripley had volunteered to be put in the stocks while doing it, so gear up, throw wet sponges at your will.” He had a look of horror and shock plastered across his face.

Vic walked up to him and whispered in his ear “always check the paperwork” and smiled at him.

Unfortunately for him he was in his work uniform, white shirt and all. Miller and Montgomery helped put him in and locked it down.

“Are we ready” a massive cheer from the audience come back.

All of the songs were fire-fighter themed. By the end of it all Lucas was soaked from head to toe, his toned bod shocked quite a few people giving his age. Vic was just turned on really.

The day was quite a success, they had raised over 1000 dollars for those that lost their homes due to fires.

Her crew and some of the public helped clean up. It didn’t take very long. They drove the rigs back to 19 and hopped in their cars to go home.

-x-

After the day they had Vic was very tired and just wanted to go to bed early so she wasn’t tired for shift the next day, Luke had other plans. It was now Vic’s turn to get soaked in her clothes. He filled up a bucket with cold water and threw it over her. Her teeth were actually chattering as it was so cold.

Lucas pulled all of her clothes off of her and patted her down placing kisses on every patch he dried. She enjoyed it too much to not join in on the action.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snippet from the day after. it's not very good so its short but didn't know what to write to end it.  
> its only late as i haven't been able to use the computer.

The next day it was hard to wake up, she was aching all over from the previous night’s events. When she did Lucas had already gone to work, and now it was her turn to go. Vic finally made it to the station, a few minutes late, but she wasn’t the only one.

Vic went to the beanery for breakfast, only to find out everything she liked had already been eaten. She sat down with a cup of coffee with the rest of the crew when Lucas entered the room. “Hello 19, HR have requested I take the day to visit my best stations and asks how we could improve the department, any ideas are welcome” the whole time he never took an eye off of Vic.

“Come and sit we would love to help, would you like some coffee” Vic ushered him over and he nodded to her.

He sat in the chair next to her. “I have so many ideas, it’s not like you’ll listen to them though” she said and her entire crew laughed internally.

“I only have 1” Andy started “we all know who the worse stations in this department and who are the best. We should buddy up with them and make them better”

“That’s not a bad idea Herrera, I don’t know how that would work though” he replied

“Just be quiet and listen, write notes down” Vic scowled at him, he didn’t rely and listened to the next few, one from each person.

“I could tell you so many, I really have a diary full of things you could do better, top of the list is getting the Brass to integrate with us more, I mean, I’m not going to name names but if they did we might learn quicker”

“Valid point, and by that you mean Frankel, she might not be the easiest to work with but she’s great at her job.” Vic did her babbling mouth hands at him earning her a laugh from him. “If that’s all, I shall leave for the next station”.

“That should be all chief”, Gibson said and he got up to head for the door. Vic followed on after him and cornered him in the supply closet under the stairs.

They had a little make out session until the alarm went off and she scarpered to the engine.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading write any comments you have. follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth

**Author's Note:**

> please write in the comments your thoughts, i love hearing them. follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth for more updates


End file.
